dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kang Ha Neul
Perfil *'Nombre:' 강하늘 / Kang Ha Neulthumb|251px|Kang Ha Neul *'Nombre real: '김하늘 / Kim Ha Neul *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante, Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 182 cm *'Peso:' 70 kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiacal Chino:' Caballo *'Agencia:' Sem Company Dramas * Entourage (tvN, 2016) cameo *Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (SBS, 2016) * Missing Noir M (OCN, 2015) cameo * Misaeng (tvN, 2014) *Angel Eyes (SBS, 2014) *Fated To Love You (MBC, 2014) cameo *The Heirs (SBS, 2013) *Two Weeks (MBC, 2013) cameo *Monstar (Mnet, 2013) *To the Beautiful You (SBS, 2012) *Hometown over the Hill (KBS1, 2007) *Supermom (KBS2, 2007) Temas para Dramas *''Three Things I Have Left) (Accustic Ver.)'' tema para Angel Eyes (2014) *''Only That Is My World / March'' tema para Monstar (2013) *''Don't Make Me Cry'' tema para Monstar (2013) * Atlantis Princess tema para Monstar (2013) Programas de TV *Running Man, Episodio 314 (SBS, 2016) junto con Hong Jong Hyun y Lee Jun Ki *Youth Over Flowes ICELAND (tvN, 2016) *Running Man (SBS, Ep 240, 2015) junto a Kim Woo Bin y Junho de 2PM . *Running Man (SBS, Ep 190, 2014) junto al elenco de Angel Eyes Películas * Young Cop (2017) * Retrial (2017) * Like for Likes (2016) * Dong Ju (2016) * Twenty (2015) * Empire of Lust (2015) * C'est Si Bon (2015) * Mourning Grave (2014) *You're my Pet (2011) *Battlefield Heroes (2011) Teatro * 2015: Harold and Maude Musicales *'2013:' Black Mary Poppins *'2012:' Black Mary Poppins *'2012:' Assassin *'2011:' Prince of disappearance *'2010:' Thrill me *'2010:' Spring Awakening *'2009:' Spring Awakening Anuncios *'2016:' VONIN *'2015:' KGC Cheong-Kwan-Jang 369 *'2015:' Sky Life (con Seo Jang Hun) *'2015:' Nongshim Noodle Nest *'2015:' Prospecs (con Kang So Ra) *'2014:' Nongshim Raccoon Ramyeon (con Lee Hye Ri) *'2014:' YoGiYo (con Park Shin Hye) *'2013:' Dongwon F&B Denmark Drinking Yogurt *'2012:' AMOS Professional Videos Musicales *Fly to the Sky - Still Pretty Today (2007) Premios Curiosidades *'Educación:' **National High School of Traditional Arts. **Chung-Ang University. *'Debut:' Musical "Carpe Diem" (카르페디엠). *'Família:' Padre y madre *'Chica ideal:' Una chica mayor que él y que sepa hablar inglés. *'Tipo ideal:' Mélanie Laurent *En 2010 durante 3 meses tuvo que besar a su compañero de reparto, Ji Chang Wook, para el musical Thrill me. Cuando le preguntaron acerca de besar a un hombre, él dijo: "La barba pica así que tendré que afeitar-me bien." *Tiene claustrofobia. Él no puede subirse a ningún transporte público cuando éste está lleno de gente. En un viaje a Jappón tuvo que pedir pastillas para dormir. *Le gusta ir en bicicleta. *Él considera que habla mal el inglés. *Ha trabajado con grandes actores. *En secundaria participó en un concurso de canto en família y cantó Mediterranian Sea junto con su padre en un show (Morning Garden) que se transmitía todos los sábados en KBS. *Su padre es músico y toca en vivo en cafeterias. *Ríe muy fuerte y dá palmadas. *En 2015 celebró el año nuevo en Yangpyeong con unos amigos y pidieron muchos tipos de alcohol, uno de ellos liquor importado. *En la película Twenty trabajó con Kim Woobin y Lee Junho (2PM). *En una entrevista para la película Twenty jugó al cocodrilo sacamuelas y en su primer intento le mordió. *Antes de filmar el drama Scarlet Heart: Goryeo, contactó con el actor Lee Joon Gi para conocerse un poco. *Antes de conocer a IU, él solo sabía de ella a través de su música. Él pensaba que seria difícil de llevar, pero dado que tienen una edad similar, se entendieron bien. Enlaces *Instagram * Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Kim Ha Neul (1990)2.jpg Kim_Ha_Neul_(1990)3.jpg Kim Ha Neul (1990)4.jpg Kim Ha Neul (1990)5.jpg Kim_Ha_Neul_(1990).jpg Kim Ha Neul (1990)6.jpg Kim Ha Neul (1990)7.jpg Kim Ha Neul (1990)8.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Nacidos en 1990